


Jonne's Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [6]
Category: HIM (Band), Negative (Band)
Genre: Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Jonne didn't think it would be much of a problem to share a room with Ville.





	Jonne's Turn

Jonne had without thinking too much about it accepted Larry’s suggestion to not share rooms in the usual manner but to mix up the bands. It was the first shared tour of HIM, the Rasmus and Negative. Jonne thought it would be interesting to get to know the other musicians. So he ended up sharing a room with Ville. He had slightly wondered about the strange looks the other members of HIM had given him, but he decided not to worry about it. After all he was used to the antics of his own band members and Ville could not be as bad as a drunken Kris. And up until now Ville had not been the arrogant diva he was rumoured to be.

Jonne looked over to the bathroom were Ville had disappeared a while ago, and just in this moment the door opened _. Holy mother of God! Man-flesh! Lots of man-flesh,_ thought a shocked Jonne.

“You’re naked!” Jonne squeaked. He had sometimes the tendency to state the obvious.

“Yeah, I just took a shower.” Ville answered.

“But aren’t you supposed to get dressed again after a shower?” Jonne was slightly unsettled, despite his image he was a bit of a prude, and he generally didn’t like strange naked men in is room.

“Well I like to air-dry.”

“Air-dry?” Jonne repeated weakly.

“Yeah, I hate the sticky feeling of clothes after a shower. You’re not bothered are you? I figured since you’re a guy, sort of…”

“Sort of?!” shrieked Jonne.

Ville gave him a look that said: Do I really have to explain that one?

“Are you insulting my manliness?” asked Jonne grumpily.

“No never. You’re the embodiment of butch”, answered Ville with fake honesty.

Jonne squished the urge to run to Tommi and answered instead, “It’s not like you can talk.”

Ville simply raised an eyebrow then looked down his frame just to make a point and then grinned in a most unsettling way.

Jonne who had forgotten for a moment that Ville was still naked swallowed noisily. Then he decided that he could not win this argument without getting naked himself, and even then the outcome remained dubious, so he decided to retreat with as much dignity as possible. He fled to the bathroom, his voice was at least two octaves higher than usual when he explained, “I’m gonna take a shower. Jonne locked the door behind him and he was pretty sure that he heard Ville’s very distinctive laughter in the other room. Jonne swore to himself that Larry would be the next one to share the room with Ville. Then he stepped into the shower and tried to wash off his trauma.

 


End file.
